Full-Time Parent
by imfrozentrash
Summary: After a couple months of being born, Thomas is the best thing that's ever happened to them. But as Elsa's out making the family income, how does Hans handle being a full time stay at home father? Helsa One-Shot


Modern AU. Family. Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

"Come on, just a little longer," the nurse reassures Elsa once more, after a long night of labor. The poor and fragile soon-to-be mother is on the brink of exhaustion.

"Hans," Elsa winces, gripping onto his hand tighter. "I can't," she cries, feeling hopeless.

"Yes you can, Elsa," Hans encourages his wife, gently dapping her face with a handkerchief. "I know you can," Hans caresses her arm with comfort when Elsa pushes again. He bites back his own pain, knowing he can't do much but listen to her painful suffering. After another hour, a miracle happens.

Elsa falls back on the pillow and cries from the overwhelming pain. Hans grows worried until a soft cry is heard in the hospital room.

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Westergaard, it's a healthy newborn son," Hans watches in awe as the nurses deliver his son into the world. Hans chuckles happily and looks over at Elsa. She turns her head towards him, extremely tired, but is able to give a small smile.

"I love you, Elsa," Hans whispers, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"I love you too Hans,"

"No, no, no! Thomas, don't eat that! Thank you," Hans rushes over to his son sitting in his highchair. He somehow was able to get a hold of his father's car keys and quickly snatched it away from the infant. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" Hans holds the phone between his shoulder as he hoists Thomas up in his arms.

Every single day is the same routine: Hans wakes up to a crying baby, he feeds, holds, burps, and changes diapers all afternoon until Elsa gets home from work. After two months of being new parents, Hans is already exhausted being a stay at home father.

"Sorry, got to go. Someone's at the door," Hans ends his phone call and walks over to the front of his house with a sigh of relief. He opens the door to see his overly happy in law. "Hey,"

"You look awful," Anna comments, noticing how sleep deprived he is.

"Please, come on in," he smiles sarcastically. She shuts the door behind her and walks into the foyer.

"Don't worry, I've got it. You just go upstairs and rest," Anna reassures, setting down her purse on the counter. "So," she sighs happily, squaring her hands on her hips. "Where's the baby?"

Suddenly feeling more awake than ever, Hans' eyes grow ten times in size. He quickly looks around the living room then back in the hallway.

"Shit!" Hans curses, running around the house. "Thomas!"

"He's not going to respond back, I hope you know that," Anna chuckles, calmly looking around.

"I don't need your sass right now Anna! Just help me find him!" Hans frantically runs his fingers through his hair, trying to remember where he last set Thomas down. Overwhelmed, Hans starts to hyperventilate.

"Hey, there he is!" Anna smiles, walking over to the little nook at the front of the house. Thomas is resting on his infant seat, drooling on his stuffed bear. "Hello Thomas," she coos, hoisting him up. He makes a soft noise, causing Anna to kiss his cheek. "Hans I found him, he was right over-" Anna looks in worry; he's sitting on the floor, hands gripping his hair, as he's frantically breathing and crying in a fetal position.

"Hans!" Anna cries in worry and rushes to his side while carrying the baby. But Hans can't hear her; he's in some sort of trance and is overwhelmed with his anxiety. "Where's your inhaler?" Anna quickly - and carefully - gets up to find it. She rummages through the medicine cabinet and rushes back to him. "Here Hans, take it," but he still can't hear her.

"Sweetie, I'm home!" Anna looks towards the entrance way and sees Elsa walk in with her briefcase and Chinese takeout. "I hope you like orange chicken for-" Elsa gasps in horror, dropping her things and rushes over. "What happened?!"

"Hans is having an anxiety attack again," Anna explained, making room for her sister. "Here's his inhaler,"

"Okay," Elsa sighs, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Thank you, Anna. You can take Thomas upstairs to his room," Elsa smiles softly, grabbing the inhaler. Once the two of them are alone, Elsa sits in front of him.

"Hans? Sweetie, can you hear me?" Elsa asks softly. She runs her delicate fingers through his hair, trying to ease his tension. Her hand gently caresses his back, making long and gentle circles near his shoulders. His sobbing has subsided after a good half hour and his shaking has calmed down as well.

Hans mumbles something under his breath.

"Hm? What did you say?" Elsa asks, leaning in closer.

"I'm sorry," Hans sniffles, hugging himself closer. Elsa sighs and leans over him, embracing her husband. Hans wraps his arms around Elsa, shamefully looking down.

"Honey, we've been over this. You don't need to apologize,"

"Why can't I just be a good parent?"

"You are!" Elsa exclaims, feeling a little irritated. She pulls him away and grabs onto his shoulders, looking at him straight. "Why would you even say that, Hans?"

"I just want the best for Thomas," Elsa's heart shatters when he breaks down again. "I don't want him to experience what I went through. That's the last thing I would want for him,"

"That's not going to happen," Elsa says firmly. She knows his traumatic experiences growing up with his family and understands his insecurities now as a parent. "You're doing great Hans. I hope you realize that,"

"I am?"

"Of course you are! We have a beautiful son; we're finally a family. You've been the one working so hard lately, not me,"

"I don't even have a job," Hans scuffs.

"Hans, being a full-time parent is the hardest job out there. All I do is sit through boring meetings and email people,"

"But you're the one making our income,"

"And _you're_ the one taking care of our child," the married couple sitting there, realize that their traditional gender roles have switched. Deep down, they can't help but feel a little guilty for each other. "I should be the one here taking care of him,"

"Nonsense Elsa," Hans reassures, caressing her cheek. "You're the toughest, independent, and sexiest woman I know. I wouldn't want it any other way," Elsa blushes at his comment. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

I'm really starting to like this persona for Hans. Not that anxiety is something to be taken lightly, of course. But I believe this type of personality makes him vulnerable and more open to those around him. He's not concealing anything anymore after a childhood of neglect. I think I'm going to keep using it from now on. (:

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. :3


End file.
